1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus (e.g., a photographing apparatus), and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus for capturing a panorama image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a panorama image is generated by capturing still images having overlapping portions, and then connecting the still images by matching and combining the overlapping portions. In this regard, if the still images are not appropriately overlapped, such as in a case where the still images have insufficient overlapping portions, it is difficult to generate the panorama image.
According to the related art, in order to appropriately overlap the still images of the panorama image, a camera is connected to a computer, and while full-size captured still images are being transmitted from the camera to the computer, simultaneously, identification images that are smaller than the still images are always transmitted. Also, the camera is moved so that identification images at the time when capturing the still images displayed on a computer screen appropriately overlap a current identification image, and thus is set at a position for capturing a following still image. By using the method described above, it is possible to quickly capture the panorama image.